


Sky

by Alixtii



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Het, Kissing, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Terraforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble under a green sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari (wisdomeagle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



"The sky’s green."

"Something went wrong in the terraforming," Mal answers. "Planet still supports life, the Alliance don't care the sky's the wrong color."

"I sorta like it, actually. Gives it character."

"This planet has more than enough character for me, Kaylee."

Kaylee knows that when Mal talks like that he don't mean it. It's just when he's worried about a job, he don't think about nothing else. "Come on, Cap'n. How often you see a green sky? You gotta slow down." She kisses him, gets his attention.

“I ain’t lookin’ at no sky.” He looks in her eyes, instead.

**Author's Note:**

> [2+ FanFiction.Net Reviews](http://www.fanfiction.net/r/4866545/) | [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/64840.html) **(Scroll down all the way to read them all; they're not all where they're supposed to be!)**


End file.
